


Sledding

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams and Reverie [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sledding, Snow Day, Winter, but amethyst certainly seems to think they are, they arent dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Connie spend a day sledding.[Start of a collection of Connverse drabbles]





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of Dreams and Reverie, a collection of drabbles focused on Connverse. It will include AUs, different ideas, prompts, etc. One idea per work, but some works may be multiple chapters. Also, depending on the idea, I might put some background info in the notes at the beginning. 
> 
> For this work, the only thing you need to know is that I wrote this thinking of them as teenagers, maybe 15-16 years old. It's not explicitly stated, nor is it really important, but I thought I should mention it.

Steven searched through his closet, pushing aside old shirts and jeans as he looked for adequate winter gear. Connie already had her gear, having taken the bus here and needing the extra layers to handle the cold while she waited for her ride. 

He found his trusty pale blue puffer coat and pulled it out of the closet for inspection. It was a little worn —the zipper needed a good tug to zip closed and there were a few scuffs on the plastic-y fabric— but it would suffice. He stood up, bringing the coat with him, and walked over to his bed.

A pair of gloves, snow pants, snow boots (with an accompanying pair of socks) were laid out on the bed, ready to worn at anytime. Connie stood next to Steven, watching him lay out his snow gear. She was already dressed in her own coat and snowpants, with gloves and a scarf for added protection from the frigid weather. 

Steven began putting on the gear, starting with the snowpants. While he was dressing, Connie asked, “Don’t we need sleds too?” 

Steven had finished zipping up his coat, and was putting on his boots when he answered with a sly grin, “Sleds? Where we’re going, we don’t need sleds… well, not the kind you’re thinking of.” 

“You can’t really go sledding without sleds, Steven.” 

“No, I know,” he assured her, “but I wanna try something. Come on!” Having finished readying himself for the winter weather, he grabbed Connie’s hand and led her down the stairs and out onto the porch. There was a generous amount of snow on the ground, covering everything in sight with a pristine, white coat. However, it seemed that the snow was finished falling; the clouds had dispersed the sun was out, making the snow glisten in the light.

Steven led his best friend to the hill behind his house, and the two began to trudge up to the top. The snow, having a layer of ice on top from melting and refreezing in the sunlight, crunched underneath their boots. _Perfect,_ Steven thought. The ice would help them pick up speed! 

“So, what’s your ‘sledding but not really since we aren’t going to use sleds’ idea?” Connie asked, once they got to the top of the hill and were standing outside of the old lighthouse. 

While they had bundled up well, Steven could still feel the chill of the weather against his face. Good thing Pearl had stocked up on hot cocoa and marshmallows yesterday. After they were done with their winter sports, they could sit in front of the fireplace and enjoy a hot beverage and the other’s company. 

“Oh, yeah!” Steven exclaimed, remembering his idea. There was a metallic _shing_ and a bright light, and suddenly a pink shield sat on Steven’s arm. “We’re gonna use my shield as a sled!” He grabbed it with two hands and held it in front of himself, showing it to Connie. “Think about it! When we get to the bottom of the hill, we won’t have to drag it back up. I’ll only have to get rid of my shield, and then we can walk back up sledless! If this works, sledding will be changed forever!” He finished his speech with a grin. 

She put a hand to her chin. “That… could actually work out really well! But, do you think your shield will fit the both of us?” Steven looked down at his shield and frowned. At the size it was now, one person could fit fine, but two people would definitely be cramped. 

“Oh, um… Wait, I know!” He took a deep breath, and then willed the shield to take on a bigger form. He grinned when he saw the shield obey his commands, and although it would be unwieldy in a battle, it was the perfect size for two teens to sled with. “How’s this?” 

“Ooh! Perfect!” she grinned. Steven walked to where the hill began its steep slope, and set the shield down on the ground. He pushed it into the snow just enough to make a groove, so that it wouldn’t go anywhere without them. 

Then, he stood up and, with an outstretched arm and a slight bow, said “After you, miss knight.”

"Why, thank you, my liege," Connie giggled while she took her place on the sled. She almost slipped a few times, a mistake that would’ve surely sent her speeding down the hill prematurely, but thankfully her friend was able to steady her. Steven then sat down in front of Connie, after she said that the shortest person should go in front. 

The shield held the both of them perfectly, and it seemed sturdy enough as well. Well, if it was able to stand up to bursts of plasma and withstand a headbutt from Homeworld’s best Quartz soldier, it should be to hold two teens.

“Okay, ready?” Steven asked, putting his feet out onto the snow, ready to push off.

“Ready!” Connie cheered, grabbing onto his shoulders, and in that moment, Steven wasn’t quite sure if the redness of his face was from the bitter cold or not.. Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he pushed the shield out of the groove he had made, and suddenly, they were off! 

They started out slow, but within a few seconds, they were racing down the hill. A few times, the shield hit a bad bump, whether from a rock hidden by the snow or some other debris left behind in the autumn. Luckily, each had the other to hold onto and stop themselves from falling out of the makeshift sled. 

Steven had never gone sledding down this hill, despite it being the closest one to his house, and now he knew why Dad had never let him when he was younger. This hill was _way_ too steep, and they were picking up speed _way_ too fast.

Then, to make matters worse, the shape of a very familiar building, the ‘It’s a Wash’ car wash, suddenly came into view in front of them. 

“Uh, Steven?” Connie called out, her voice concerned, but loud to be heard over the chilling wind. 

“I… Yeah, I see!” He put his feet out to try and slow themselves down, but his feet kept sliding on the icy snow, and they were still going too fast, and _oh my stars we’re gonna crash!_

Connie, struck with a moment of genius and in an effort to avoid crashing, grabbed onto the edges of the shield, and leaned back, digging the edges into the icy snow, and made a quick pivot to the right.

The two teens were thrown from the shield as it stopped completely. Steven landed stomach down a few yards away from where the shield now lay, stuck in the icy snow. 

The shield dissipated a few seconds later.

Steven pushed himself up onto his knees with a groan, and looked around for Connie. She had landed to the left of him, on her back.

“Connie?” He reached out for her. “Are you okay? I’m so s—” 

“That. Was. Incredible!” Connie exclaimed as she sat up. She looked a little worse for wear; Her scarf had come undone, and her hair had bits of snow tangled up in it, but when Steven saw her with the biggest grin on her face, he knew she was okay. “Don’t worry about it, Steven. Next time, though, let’s choose a smaller hill,” she laughed. 

Steven blushed, but he felt sure that the cold would hide it. “Y-yeah, okay.”

While they didn’t go sledding after that, they did have one heck of a snowball fight. Once you dug past the icy top layer, the snow underneath was perfect for crafting projectiles to throw at friends. 

There were many close calls, but after a terribly long and ultimately unsuccessful siege against Connie’s snowfort, Steven surrendered. 

Once Connie had been crowned King of Snowball Fights, the two retreated back to the beach house to spend the rest of the day huddled under blankets in front of the fire. 

Pearl had been nice enough to heat up some hot chocolate for the two of them, so Steven and Connie sat for some time, drinking from warm mugs and chatting to each other about anything that came to mind, at least until Dr. Maheswaran came to take her daughter home.

Steven had said his goodbyes and was heading up to his room, when Amethyst walked out of her room in the Temple to the kitchen. She grabbed a can of motor oil from the fridge and looked around. She must’ve noticed that Connie had left because then she asked, “So, how was your date?” 

Steven turned around, already blushing furiously. “It wasn’t a date, Amethyst!” 

She tilted her head in confusion. “You sure? You two went sledding together, then you sat, _together,_ for like, four hours talking about your feelings or something.”

Steven crossed his arms. “So what if we sat together and talked?”

“Whatever,” Amethyst walked back towards the Temple door. “I’m still pretty sure your parents had a date just like this.” 

_“It wasn’t a date, Amethyst!”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can send prompts/ideas for this collection to my [tumblr!](http://www.timeisweird.tumblr.com) I only ask that you do _not_ request anything nsfw, and I reserve the right to deny any request if it makes me uncomfortable.


End file.
